Quédate con él
by Monse-Moouse
Summary: Mordía sus labios cada vez que los veía juntos, pero ¿Qué hacer? Nada, no sería un puto egoísta ¡Incluso si le costaba el corazón!


**Oli, aquí estoy con un nuevo one-short (: espero que les guste. Para quienes leen mi otro fic, se que tengo que continuarlo D: pero este one-short me pedia a gritos ser escrito! Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

Quédate con él

Sus cuerpos se fundían en secreto entre las sábanas, nadie debía saberlo. Las manos recorrían al otro con apuro y fervor, como si no existiese un mañana para amarse. Sus bocas conectadas por imanes, inseparables. El momento era éste, pensaban que no tendrían otro para repetirlo. Por ello, el calor ascendía a una velocidad similar a la de la luz y era justo entonces cuando decidía detener su imaginación.

Porque él no estaba invitado a la cita nocturna, ni menos era un protagonista de la aventura amorosa. No era su lugar.

Por favor, tan solo pedía no extrañarlo esta noche y que su mente dejara de torturarlo ¡Que pueda olvidarlo! O mejor no, le bastaría con tan solo librarse de las fantasías por unas horas y que al amanecer regresara el suplicio. Pero hoy, ahora ya, su corazón le permitiese estar en paz. Enamorarse era verdaderamente difícil y doloroso ¿Verdad?

Comprendía bien, no era un hijo de puta estúpido, que Kyle estaba conforme con su vida. Él no iría por allí como un loco desesperado de amor a arruinar su felicidad. Debía ser capaz de contener sus sentimientos, por ende estaba acostumbrado a fingir día tras día que se encontraba perfecto, que no le interesaba lo cursi ni los compromisos, que lo que a él le venían eran esas relaciones de una noche y ya, que mientras menos contacto tuviese con el amor sería mejor para él, que cuando sus amigos se besaban a él no le importaba ¡Agradecía tener una capucha naranja que cubriese su rostro! De ese modo era mucho más fácil mentir y a tal punto mantenía su engaño, que cualquiera que conociese su situación lo confundiría con un mitómano.

Sin embargo su plan fallaba cuando los veía juntos, abrazándose, tomándose de las manos, besándose, susurrándose secretos al oído ¡En todos los lugares existentes! Sentía que explotaría. Incluso en su propio hogar el recuerdo lo atormentaba, y al encender la computadora y revisar su perfil de Facebook siempre se encontraba con una sesión de fotos de los "Súper mejores amigos", o lo peor de todo, toparse con esa mierda de "En una relación con Stan Marsh". Carajo ¿Cómo mantener su máscara en esas condiciones? No lo comprendía y perdía de a poco sus fuerzas, no obstante, debía continuar sin retroceder.

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo nadar contra la corriente? ¿O luchar contra uno mismo? Ese tira y afloja que siempre acababa mal. Junto al dilema de querer contenerse cuando los tenía frente suyo o lanzarse a separarlos para que no se amaran, y sin embargo terminar agachando la cabeza como un estúpido, un psicópata que no era capaz de desviar la mirada. Le dolía.

La escena podría describirla mil veces: _Tu ushanka volando por los aires, las manos de él perdiéndose en tus rizos rojizos, ustedes acercándose mutuamente para besarse, él acariciando tu rostro y deslizándose hasta alcanzar tu cintura para poder atraerte más a sí mismo_. De seguro creían que nadie los estaba observando, ingenuos. No, no lo hagas, no aquí, no con él ¿Podré haber sido yo?

Mierda, de seguro perdería la cabeza

O moriría consumido por la pena.

Despertó de su hipnosis notando que se encontraba en la cafetería de la escuela, a metros de la escena romántica y sentado junto a sus amigos, quienes tenían sus ojos fijos en él, porque le habían preguntado algo que ni siquiera había escuchado. Se encogió de hombros y les sonrió. No inventaría una respuesta.

-¿Pasa algo? Estás más callado que de costumbre- preguntó Craig, mientras disfrutaba de su almuerzo

-Lo más probable es que piensa en tetas- agregó Cartman

-McCormick, no cambias- río Craig.

Amaría estar pensando en tetas, pero no, tenía que estar como un puto marica emo enamorado y además no correspondido. Negó con la cabeza y les sonrió a sus amigos para distraerse. Pero sabía que sus ojos terminarían nuevamente sobre la pareja, que había dejado de besuquearse para disponerse a almorzar. Lograba divisar claramente como Kyle le daba de comer a Stan ¡Que envidia! ¿Y sus amigos? Los ignoraría, como siempre.

De pronto, su mente viajo a un mundo paralelo.

El pelirrojo se apegaba a él, mientras les susurraba palabras de amor tan clichés que parecían sacadas de telenovela. Él lo callaba con un beso y el otro respondía aferrándose a su cuerpo. De pronto desvió sus labios para posarlos en su cuello y dejar una suave marca en él. Sonrió, querían estar juntos siempre ¿Importaba que los demás los miraran extraños? No ¿Importaba que habían sido amigos desde que tenían memoria? No ¿Importaba que fuera mentira y que estuviera con otro? Sí.

Despertó de golpe, notando que su fantasía se concretaba frente a sus ojos pero con Stan Marsh, no con Kenny McCormick. Sin embargo, de alguna forma ¿Cómo explicarlo? Se le hacía imposible odiarlo ya que él era el motivo por el cual su amado sonreía _(Sí, así de jodido estaba) _¿Cómo entrometerse en su utopía? Cada mañana llegaba radiante a la escuela acompañado de su pareja, reía muchísimo más que antes y su mal humor casi se había esfumado. Quizás porque Stan era quien más le conocía. Él era el único con el secreto para poder alegrar sus días y amarlo como nadie más podría. Después de todo, era su súper mejor amigo ¿Cierto? No, no sería capaz de arruinar su mundo.

Definitivamente no odiaba a Stan, sino que a sí mismo por no ser él.

Lamentablemente tendría que conformarse con lo que le quedaba. Y también debía continuar como pudiese y disfrutar lejano de la alegría de Kyle ¡Que se quedara por siempre con Stan! Suspiró, no mentía, de verdad lo deseaba. Algún día el destino le daría una recompensa ¿Sí? No.

-Esos pendejos nos abandonaron desde que comenzaron a salir. Mejor para nosotros así no se nos pega lo marica.- agregó Cartman despertando a Kenny de sus pensamientos.

El rubio respiró profundamente y asintió entre risas. Su amigo no era imbécil, conocía la situación del otro aunque fingiese no hacerlo. Y ante la dispersión de Kenny decidió actuar: lanzó cuanta broma llegó a su cabeza y se burló de cada estudiante de la escuela consiguiendo que su amigo riese a carcajadas. Lo más sorprendente llegó cuando Cartman se acercó a él y rozando lo mágico de un milagro, le dio unas suaves palmadas a su espalda, mostrando por primera vez un acto de humanidad.

-Todo estará bien- susurró. Kenny asintió agradecido.

En su interior trató de convencerse de que era cierto, todo estaría bien, pero sabía que mentía.

Por ello, aquella noche boca arriba sobre su cama suplicaba a los cielos que su mente callase, que le dejara descansar. Atento a todos los objetos de la habitación buscó algún consuelo, pero se halló nuevamente solo. Odiaba esos momentos y mordía los labios para librarse del tormento, no obstante no daba resultados.

-Mierda, nada estará bien- sonrió nervioso.

Porque lo más probable es que sus sentimientos nuevamente se apoderarían de él. Su único conforte era saber que Kyle era feliz, aunque ello le costara el corazón.

FIN

El amor a veces duele ): Comentarios? Criticas? Consultas? ¿Reviews? :o todo será buen recibido (:


End file.
